


A Swan Scorned

by CarrotLucky13



Series: 7 Deadly Sins [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 7 Deadly Sins, Dark Swan topping Regina, DarkSwanQueen - Freeform, F/F, Swan Queen Week, rough, wrath - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrotLucky13/pseuds/CarrotLucky13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And now there she stood, the woman who was to blame for everything. Regina was self-righteous, confident and oozing sex appeal, she just stood as cocky as ever in the hallway of the Dark One's home. Everyone else in the town visibly cowered before the new Dark One, even her own parents, but Regina couldn't even give her that small victory. She had just brazenly brushed past her, into her house as if she were nobody. She wasn't a 'nobody' she was The Dark One, and she was to be feared.</p><p>Dark SQ<br/>Written for Swan Queen Week 2016 Day 5: Wrath</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Swan Scorned

**Author's Note:**

> Part Five of SwanQueen Week 2016
> 
> Theme: The 7 Deadly Sins
> 
> Prompt: Wrath
> 
> A little DarkSwanQueen for ya'll to enjoy
> 
> Thanks again to the wonderful CacheDog for your help editing this, best wishes to my poorly little imperfectionisunderated! Thinking of you x

' _Come not within the measure of my wrath' - Shakespeare_

Wrath may be described as inordinate and uncontrolled feelings of hatred and anger. Wrath, in its purest form, presents violence, hate, impatience, revenge, and self-destructive behavior, such as drug abuse or suicide. In the case of Emma Swan her wrath manifested itself in a very different way.

Emma's dark magic affected her emotions enveloping her in toxicity, draining her of her empathy, compassion, logic and reason. She was left with the bitterness and the resentment; and it was _all_ Regina's fault. Because of Regina she had grown up alone and unloved, a child of the system. Because of Regina she would never have the relationship she craved with her parents. Sure they were there now but it would never be the same as growing up with them. They would never have the memories of her childhood to cherish or that true familial bond between them. She also blamed Regina for having to give up her son. She had wanted Henry to have a better life than she had had. She wanted to give him his best chance. If she had grown up with the love and support of her parent's, if Regina hadn't cast the curse that had left her an orphan, then maybe she would never have given Henry up. It was _all_ Regina's fault.

And now there she stood, the woman who was to blame for everything. Regina was self-righteous, confident and oozing sex appeal. She just stood as cocky as ever in the hallway of the Dark One's home. Everyone else in the town visibly cowered before the new Dark One, even her own parents, but Regina couldn't even give her that small victory. She had just brazenly brushed past her, into her house as if she were nobody. She wasn't a 'nobody' she was _The Dark One_ , and she was to be feared.

She had taken on the darkness for Regina, _why?_ The bitch deserved to be consumed. If Regina had become the Dark One then they could have found a way to stop her, to _kill_ her, and all her problems would be solved; she wouldn't have to share her son anymore. She didn't care if it was self-destructive; her darkness shifted her thoughts and her senses, winning took priority. Whatever it took, her wrath would be met. It was time for Regina to pay for her crimes.

With just a small flick of her wrist Regina's small frame flew through the air slamming hard against the wall. Emma loved the surprised look on Regina's face. Surprise, however quickly flashed to anger and then to a sad understanding. She hated that expression; she hated the way Regina to empathised with her. She knew nothing. Emma was more powerful than Regina now in more ways than one. Her dark magic was noticeably stronger than her previous form of light magic. Regina had limits now, she was trying to be good, Emma made no such promises; there were no limitations to how far she was willing to go. The red mist descended and all she wanted was to hear Regina scream her name, to hear her beg, to break her. She stepped closer, her eyes dark, her strides long. it wasn't long before she was standing over the brunette who was dusting herself off. "I can help you." Regina said, her words angered Emma more. _Help_ her? When had she ever done anything to help her?

Her fingers wrapped around Regina's throat as she lifted her from the ground. Pinning her against the wall, she applied enough pressure to see fear in dark eyes. "You _will_ pay."

"Emma, please!" There it was, the begging she craved to hear, and it was even more delicious than she had imagined. She could almost taste it, like the sweet tang of a honey crisp apple; she wanted to taste her words from the source, to taste her lips.

"You are everywhere I turn, I am never free from you, you even stalk my dreams! What did I ever do to deserve this torture?" She spat bitterly; she hated her. She hated the control the woman had held over her former self. Now the tables had turned and it was her chance to control the brunette before her.

"I understand -" Regina's words were cut off, strangled at the source as Emma's grip tightened as she slammed her again hard against the wall.

"You understand northing!" Emma's eyes were black and hollow as she glared into the frightened face of the woman she had once respected. For the first time she noticed a change in Regina. The woman's features didn't hold their cold familiar strength, or their warm compassion. There was just fear, and… maybe something else. "Why do you flaunt yourself before me? Why do you tease me?"

Her words came as a surprise to Regina. Their games had gone unspoken for years; so subtle they were almost deniable, almost but not quite. She looked into orbs of obsidian and she knew she couldn't deny it. Emma was teetering so close to the edge of destruction and she knew it was up to her to bring her back; she needed to bring her back. "Because I want you," she said calmly.

Now it was the Dark One who was taken by surprise. She let her hand slip from Regina's neck as she took a half step back. Of all the answers she had expected the Mayor to give _that_ was not one of them. For a moment she stood in stunned silence, before a cat like smirk crept onto her lips. Her dark eyes shone as she pressed her body against the elder woman's, her lips brushing against her ear as she whispered "oh?" She felt the brunette shudder against her and her smirk broadened. She had wanted to hear Regina scream her name, to hear her beg, to break her. She had envisioned making that happened through pain and violence, but in that moment other thoughts crept into her mind. What would break the Queen more than having her writhing against her touch, just to toss her out, unloved and unwanted. To make Regina scream her name, and to go back to Robin, craving her touch. For years she had been driven to near insanity by Regina's merciless teasing, by her flirting, her revealing clothing. Now it was Regina's turn to have restless nights filled with dreams of forbidden desires.

She was impatient, her wrath wanted its revenge, and she wanted her Queen. Emma had denied herself of her pleasures, but the Dark One wasn't so weak. She would take what the sheriff had been too scared to take, and she would take it now!

Sinking her teeth into the column of Regina's neck, she roughly cupped her breast, pinching her nipple hard with no hint of affection.

Regina gasped in surprise and pleasure, as her hand subconsciously came to rest on the back of Emma's head.

Her motion angered the Dark One, and she snapped her head back, glaring at the brunette. She tore at Regina's blouse with haste, yanked her bra down enough to expose her breasts. Without hesitation she latched on with her mouth, and her fingers pinching, biting, marking; any way to inflict pain.

Regina arched her back into her touch, she craved the pain that only Emma could give her, the pain she deserved.

This wasn't right; Emma wanted Regina's pain, not her pleasure. She wasn't meant to enjoy her punishment. Regina was giving herself freely; she wanted it.

Unbeknownst to her, Regina also blamed herself for Emma's lack of a childhood and for her being the Dark One. She believed in one way or another, that she was responsible for everything bad that came to Storybrooke. If she hadn't cast the curse then none of this would be happening. The pain of knowing her actions caused all this heartache was unbearably remote; she needed to feel the pain deeper, she needed Emma's punishment as much as Emma needed to give it.

Hiking up Regina's skirt, Emma forced her hand into her underwear, not bothering to remove them. Regina was soaked in anticipation. This only fueled Emma's anger, fanning the flames of her wrath as they licked against her skin, burning deep within her soul. She wanted to stop, to smash her fist into the pearly white teeth that were exposed by Regina's open mouth, as her head lay back against the wall, her chest heaving as she panted. She had wanted to cause Regina pain because that was what she thought her wrath needed in order to be satisfied. She had expected Regina to fight back, or to leave, but she didn't. She just stayed and took it, and in that second Emma understood, that Regina needed to feel what she needed to give. Maybe they could self-destruct together, a time bomb waiting to explode.

She moved her fingers hard and fast, delighting in the way Regina bucked against her, riding her hand wantonly as sweet pants of desperation fell from dark purple lips.

Regina placed one hand on Emma's shoulder, the other extended against the wall. It was wrong, so wrong, but she wanted it, craved it. She deserved it; she deserved the pain that would come after, the emptiness, the regret. She wanted nothing more than Emma's body and lips against her own, followed by heart wrenching agony that would wash over her the moment she left. She knew she would ache for the blonde more than ever. She knew she wouldn't be able to look at Robin, Henry, Snow, David or even Killian without feeling guilt and shame, but she craved that, she deserved that. It was her fault Emma was the Dark One, and they both needed this.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, her body growing tense as she grew ever closer, her nails digging into the leather of Emma's jacket.

"I _hate_ you." Emma spat back, as she roughly ground her thumb into Regina's clit. The words and sensations were too much for the brunette who came hard, tears rolling down her cheeks. Her words cut like a blade, but they brought with them a kind of consolation, at least they were on the same page, because she hated herself too.

The silence around them was suffocating as their motions were stilled. Neither woman moved, as though they were too scared of what would happen when they did. For as long as they stayed like that, they didn't have to think about the outside world or of the implications of their actions. Had Emma's wrath been sated? Had Regina's pain become tangible enough to heal? They had one more second before these thoughts would surface, one more second before they'd have to speak. One more second before it became real. Just one more.


End file.
